Hydraulic hammers are used on work sites to break up large hard objects before such objects can be moved away. Typically, the hammer assembly is powered by either a hydraulic or pneumatic pressure source or a combination of both. Moving parts within the hammer assembly require lubrication in order to maintain proper operation. Vibrational forces during operation of the hydraulic hammer may reduce the effectiveness of the lubrication.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,337,717 to A. Martin, et al., discloses a grease cup adapted to be used in connection with locomotives for containing grease for oiling moving parts of the locomotive. The grease cup includes a locking ring for manually holding the rotating part of the grease cup against reverse rotation with respect to the stationary portion of the grease cup, and at the same time permitting free rotation of the movable part when turned in to the stationary part of the cup.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.